totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama D.I.Y.
Total Drama D.I.Y. Total Drama D.I.Y. is a fanon video game based on the Total Drama series. It was released in 2014 for the Wii U. Games *Minigame Mode: Play up to 10 different minigames. *Quote Creator: Create your own quote for the contestants to say. *Create-a-Contestant: Make your very own contestant. Minigame Mode There are 10 minigames in the video game. Just Jump off the Cliff The player must jump off a one thousand-foot cliff into a shark-infested water. They then must pull crates back to camp and build a hot tub from material found in the crates. If he/she misses the shark-infested water, they will have to start over. Hide and Go Water Gun The player must avoid getting sprayed by Chef's gigantic water gun in a game of hide and seek. If the player get sprayed, he/she will have to sit out in one turn. Don't Get Hunted Down The players must search for alien eggs and retrieve them while avoiding being hunted down by an alien. If the player is hunted down by an alien, he/she will lose the game. It's Three Strikes The player must at least try to hit the baseball over to the ground by using a baseball bat. If he/she get at least 3 strikes, they are out. Perform a Skit The players must set up a film set and perform a skit to make Chef show emotion. If he/she make a right skit, Chef will show a happy emotion, however if the player makes a incorrect skit, Chef will either show a sad emotion or a angry emotion. Dodgebrawl The players must face other players in a five-round dodgeball game. If he/she is hit by a dodgeball, they are out of the game. Pick a Animal The players must pick an animal, train it to be like you and find your way back to the lot through the forest. If you don't get back to the lot on time when the time runs out, you will lose. Buried in Time The players must reach the shore first, then save other players from a buried chest. Elimination Q&A The player must answer a question for each of the eliminated contestants. If he/she answers the right question, they get a prize, however, if the player answers the wrong question they will have to be put in a time out. Based on all the genres throughout the Total Drama series (1-5). Rock 'n' Roll Drama The player must play an electric guitar, walk the red carpet while avoiding the photographer props and trash a hotel room. If he/she does not make it to the red carpet, they will lose. Quote Creator You can pick from all 38 contestants and type a quote for a contestant to say and they will repeat the quote you typed. You can then save it and type a new one. You can also give them items to eat (candy, chips, etc), make them drink water or juice, or you can make them strike a pose. Plus you can change their clothes. Items There are a lot of items in Quote Creator. *Chips: Makes the Contestant eat some chips for a bit of time. *Water: Makes the Contestant drink water for a bit of time. *Sprite: Makes the Contestant take a bit sip of sprite for a bit of time. *Lemonade: Makes the Contestant take a bit sip of lemonade for a bit of time. *Apple Juice: Makes the Contestant take a bit sip of apple juice for a bit of time. *Coca Cola: Makes the Contestant take a bit sip of Coca Cola for a bit of time. *Lipstick (girls only): Choose a lipstick color for the female contestant and make them put them on. *Ice Cream: Choose from three different favors (vanilla, chocolate, strawberry) and make the contestant have a bit of a lick out of it. *Lollipop: Choose from six different colors (red, blue, orange, yellow, green, and pink) and make the contestant have a bit of a lick out of it. *Mint: Makes the contestant suck on a piece of mint for a while to get rid of their smelly breath for a while and swallow it. *Bubble gum: Choose from eleven different colors (red, blue, orange, yellow, green, pink, orange, black, brown, purple, and white) and make the contestant chew on a piece of gum and blow a small/big bubble and the bubble will pop. *Soap bubbles: Makes the contestant blow some soap bubbles by using their bubble wands. *Balloon: Makes the contestant blow on a piece of balloon for a bit and it will pop. *Rock: Makes a contestant throw a rock. Create a Contestant You can create your own Contestant here. Give them their own hairstyle, eyes, a voice actor, a body type, and a popular teenage stereotype. When you are finished, save it and make a new one. You can also put your own Contestant in Minigame Mode and in Quote Creator. Playable Characters All voice actors have reprised their roles in the game. *Christian Potenza - Chris McLean *Megan Fahlenbock - Gwen *Drew Nelson - Duncan *Scott McCord - Trent, Owen *Katie Crown - Izzy *Emilie-Claire Barlow - Courtney *Dan Petronijevic - Geoff *Kristin Fairlie - Bridgette *Cl'e Bennett - DJ, Chef Hatchet *Rachel Wilson - Heather *Alex House - Alejandro *Stephanie Anne Mills - Lindsay, Katie *Lauren Lipson - Sadie *Sarah Gadon - Beth *Peter Oldring - Cody, Ezekiel, Tyler *Annick Obonsawin - Sierra *Carter Hayden - Noah *Brian Froud - Harold, Sam *Novie Edwards - Leshawna *Adam Reid - Justin *Julia Chantrey - Eva *Carla Collins - Blaineley *Corey Doran - Mike *Barbara Mamabolo - Zoey *Kevin Duhaney - Cameron *Athena Karkanis - Anne-Maria *James Wallis - Scott *Ashley Peters - Staci *Tyrone Savage - Lightning *Laurie Elliot - Jo *Jon Cor - Brick *Caitlynne Medrek - Dawn *Carleigh Beverly - Dakota Category:Games